1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,071 discloses a camera having an imaging lens for directing light from a scene to be recorded onto a light sensitive film within the camera, a housing disposed in front of the imaging lens and having an opening to permit light from the field of vision of the lens to reach the lens, an electric light source disposed in the housing outside of the field of vision of the lens, a transparent reflector mounted in the housing in a position in front of the lens such that light from the light source is reflected by the reflector through the lens while light from the scene being photographed passes through the reflector to the lens and a coloured filter between said light source and reflector to colour the light directed onto the reflector.
The reflector is a sheet of plate glass mounted obliquely to the path of light from the field of vision into the lens to reflect light from said source into the lens. With this arrangement the filter may have to be of substantial size particularly for wide angle lenses and it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement in which smaller filters can be used thus keeping the dimensions of the housing as compact as possible.